A Picture Captures A Thousand Words
by InstantBoredHouseWife
Summary: Tommy does something horrible and it is captured on camera. Can Tommy and Jude work through it when it goes public? Can Tommy make up to Jude? Can Jude forgive Tommy?
1. One More Chance

The rain felt like ice bullets hitting his face. Down the street he ran as fast as his legs would take him. His feet catching sleek parts of the pavement. He had to get to her as fast as possible. He should have never let her walk out that door, but his actions had left him a bizarre state of mind.

_"I just can't do this Tommy." _

His lungs felt full of cold air. His gums hurt from the coolness of the rain and air hitting them as he breathed in and out. The rain was making his life a lot more difficult. His black button up shirt and faded jeans were starting to stick to his body, slowing him down. Tommy barely could see her outline in the distance. He wondered how she had made it down the street so fast. He couldn't have been sitting on the couch belittling himself that long. Could he?

"Jude!" He screamed. He was catching up but not fast enough. The wind threw his voice behind him. Why did he let her leave in this weather? Why did he have to do what he did?

_"I am not one of those girls, Tommy. I will not be in a relationship like that." _

He knew what he had done was wrong. Tommy knew he would never do it again, he wasn't going to act like his father. If only she would stop and he give him time to catch up, and explain to her just how wrong he was. Tommy swore to himself that no matter what she said he would do everything in his power to make her realize just how sorry he was.

"JUDE!" He screamed again. Finally she stopped and looked at him. Her hair was in clumps against her face. She put her head down and shook it in displeasure. She waited for him, she didn't move from that spot, nor did she look at him when finally reached her.

"Jude, baby, I am so so sorry. I can't even explain to you how sorry I am. It will never happen again I am begging you please believe me." He said reaching for her face. She jerked hard away from him.

"Don't touch me." She spat out in anger. He was not allowed to touch her after what he had done. He let out a sob and dropped to his knees, the severity of what he did was hitting him again. All he could was wrap his arms around her narrow waist.

"Oh baby. I swear it will never happen again. I don't want to be like him. Please you have to believe me I am begging you." He pressed his face against her thigh. Jude let her arms hang limply at her sides. She looked heaven ward asking for help with this situation. Jude dropped her head too look down on him.

"Do you really expect me to forgive you Tommy? That easily?" Jude stared down at him. Jude was oblivious to the throbbing pain in her cheek, the rain, or the people staring out their windows, and she was completely oblivious to the man snapping pictures of everything. Tommy stared up at her, rain pelting his face but he had to look at her. The purplish blue mark on her cheek bone below her eye was proof that he was just like his father. Tommy released another sob, it was an accident. An accident that should have never happened. Tommy would make it up to her, if he could talk her into going back home with him.

"No Jude. I swear to you that I will never do it again. I swear. Please baby don't leave me. I can't lose you. We worked so hard to get to where we are. I am so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life telling you how sorry I am and trying to make it up to you." He cried out. Jude was numb. He had never hit her before. She just didn't know if she could trust him to never do it again. Jude refused, she was not the girl who was her boyfriends punching bag.

"I can't trust you." Tommy grabbed her waist again as tight as he could without hurting her because that was the last thing he wanted.

"I know baby I know." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Let go of me. I will go home with you tonight, but I swear Tommy you do one thing that scares me or even seems threatening and I will call the cops and Sadie."

Tommy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, she was going home with him. He let go of her waist and slowly stood up beside her. He was not going to do anything to mess it up. He could handle the cops but not Sadie.

"Yes baby of course. I swear I will make it up to you." He put his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him. Jude allowed him to do this because she was too emotionally drained to fight him. Tommy was also keeping her warm on their walk back to their house.


	2. She Forgives Me? She Forgives Me Not?

They walked back to their two story house in silence. Jude just wanted to go inside wash the night off and go to bed. Tommy was so thankful that she was in his arms and heading home. He was already starting to plan things to show her he cared for her and just how sorry he truly was. Tommy wasn't oblivious to the fact that only time would heal everything. In that time though he was going to make her feel like a queen. She was his queen and it was about time that he showed her just how true that was.

Tommy removed his arm from around her shoulders and opened the door for her. She practically ran inside, to get out of the freezing rain, and away from Tommy. She just couldn't really stand to be that close to him right now. He had a power over her, a power to make her forgive him for anything and everything. This one issue she was going to hold her ground and not forgive him. She knew he was truly sorry. Jude just didn't believe that it might not every happen again. Abusive men always say it will never happen again, then bam it happens again. Tommy was different then most men but he also had never seemed like he was the type to hit a female. Just thinking about the nights events was giving Jude a migraine.

"I am going to go take a shower." Jude whispered and bowed her head as she turned and headed towards the stairs.

Tommy closed the door and stared after her retreating figure. Tommy waited till he didn't see her anymore, he then walked into the kitchen and set the timer on the coffee pot. Jude had to have her coffee in the morning otherwise she was grouch all day. Tommy was going to make Jude her favorite 'J' shaped pancakes in the morning and bring it to her in bed. She always mentioned that when they lived together and for whatever reason he messed up she wanted him bring her breakfast in bed. She also wanted him to be in nothing but boxers when he brought to her. So he was going to do just that.

After he set the timer on the coffee pot he walked up stairs. She was still in the shower, he knew that right now it might be to much to ask for but he was going to try anyways. He quietly opened the door, Jude didn't seem to notice. He wet clothes were in the sink. So he slowly stripped out of his and placed them with hers. She still hadn't realized that he was in the bathroom with her. Which was perfect for him because if she had known she probably would stop him. He didn't want her to stop him. He could see her outline in the glass of the sliding door. He cocked his head to the side, it was blurry picture but he couldn't help but admire the outline of her body. He slide the back part open and stepped inside. The water steam felt nice against him. He closed the door, Jude's back was towards him. If he took a step forward he would be hogging all the water. He took that step forward and ever so slowly placed his hands on her hips. He brought his lips down and kissed her favorite spot, the bottom of her neck.

"Tommy, please." She sighed. Jude didn't want him in the shower with her or near her right now. Her body contradicted what she said and responded to him. She tilted her neck to give him better access which he took advantage of. He bite her neck gently but caused Jude to moan. His right hand slid lower till his index finger was touching her clit. He started to slowly move his finger in a circler motion. This caused just to push her ass against Tommy's still growing erection. His left hand slid up her sleek body to her breast. He massaged it gently never losing rhythm with his finger. His slid his finger lower and entered her extra wet entrance.

"No. Tommy. Please. Stop." Jude moaned out. Tommy moved his left hand and gently pushed her up against the wall. The coolness of the wall on her erect nipples and the heat of the water sent a feel good sensation through out her body.

"Shhh baby let me make you feel better." Tommy whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. Jude wasn't fighting him so he knew that it was ok to continue. If she really wanted him to stop she would.

"Fine." She moaned as Tommy slid his finger inside her from behind. He stuck two fingers inside of her. He brought her to the brink of an orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his hard erection inside of her. She moved with him to find her release, they came together. Jude sagged against the wall. She couldn't bring herself to hate herself for having sex with the man she really did love no matter what he did she just couldn't be mad at herself for giving into him. It was one way he said sorry. He wasn't off the hook by any means.

The next morning Tommy woke up before Jude so he could execute his plan of breakfast in bed. Tommy barely slept he tossed and turned all night replaying the evens of the night. He could barely remember what had pushed him over the edge. He just knew that no matter what he could never go to that place again. He had the tray set up. He had a tiffany's box sitting on the tray above the silverware. There was a plate with J shaped pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The most important thing of all was her mug of coffee.

He walked upstairs to their room, careful to not spill the coffee. He pushed open the door, Jude was sprawled on her side of the bed. Her head turned to the side showing off him just how much like his father he really was. The bruise seemed to grow over night. Tommy shook his head. He couldn't remove his eyes from it. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him. He also couldn't blame her if when she woke up she didn't want to be their anymore or with him at all. He looked down at the tray, who was he kidding breakfast in bed was not going to help anything. Tommy looked back at her, she was staring at him. Tommy forced a smile and took a few steps toward her.

"I smell the coffee." She sat up. It was sweet of him to do this for her but she knew that it would take a few hundred of these breakfasts in bed to make everything all right. Tommy sat the tray in front of her. The first thing she grabbed was the coffee. She took a big gulp then set the mug back on the tray and took in everything. Tommy sat at the end of her feet. He was watching her, she reached for the tiffany's box.

"I had it specially made for you. I was going to give it to you for a different reason but this time seemed a little more fitting." He looked down at his hands as she opened up the box. He her gasp at the necklace, it was a solid sliver star with diamonds spelling out 'Jude'. He looked up at her as she took the necklace out of the box.

"Will you put it on me?" She asked Tommy stood up and with shaky hands leaned in to put the necklace on her. She flinched when he got closer to her, she held her breath as well. Tommy's face dropped what did he expect for her to magically forget everything? He finally got the necklace on her and resumed his spot by her feet. Jude ate in silence as Tommy laid back on at the end of the bed. Both of them thinking of them about the night before.


	3. The Incident

Jude sat on their king size bed eating the perfect breakfast from the man she loved. How could he be so sweet but do what he did? Jude was so scared that he would do it again. She knew deep down that he didn't mean to do it, it just wasn't like him to do it. None the less it happened and they both had to deal with the consequences of it. With that Jude looked up at herself in the vanity mirror. The bruise had gotten darker since the night before.

_Jude was waiting in the dark for Tommy to come home. Shay was in town for the night and Darius forced Tommy to show him around town. Shay knew that Tommy and Jude were an item and had been since her 18th birthday, a year ago. Shay made Tommy take him to a strip club. Jude was still a little iffy on Tommy being alone with other women. She slightly trusted Tommy in that part but not the other females. Once they seen S to the H to the A to the Y and Little Tommy Q panties always seemed to drop._

_When he didn't answer any of her texts she started to pass. The last thing she wanted was for Tommy to cheat on her. She just wouldn't be able to handle it. They had just gotten to a place where there was no more drama. Everybody accepted, they got a house together, and there was no more secrets or people trying to break them up. She didn't need some nasty stripper ruining everything. _

_Jude passed out on the couch, not in a deep sleep. Hours later Tommy stumbled into the house. Jude bolted up her anger raised when a she got a big wiff of female perfume. Just great. _

_"You cheated didn't you?!" She stood up. _

_"Not now Jude." He mumbled out as he stumbled to the couch and sat down. Jude looked down at him and seen nothing but glitter all over his face. _

_"Of course not now, you want to make up some story. Yeah whatever Tommy." _

_"Shut up Jude." Tommy groaned out he put his head in his hands. _

_"No I won't shut up. You stopped texting me, you reek of another female or maybe multiple, and you have glitter in your face. Did you like other women's titties in your face?" Jude screamed in his face. He didn't even think of it. He wasn't trying to hit her just push her away gently but he over estimated his strength and where she was at. He accidentally back handed her hard across the face. He looked up at her, the drunken haze he felt slowly disappeared as he realized what he had just done. He got up to comfort her, he really hadn't meant to do it. _

_Jude held her cheek, Tommy saw the anger but still tried to touch her. His words were stuck in his throat. _

_"I just can't do this Tommy." Tommy let his arms fall to his sides. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I can't be your punching bag or the girl that gets cheated on." Jude said as she headed towards the door. _

_Tommy plopped down on the couch. His head was starting to hurt. Everything was spinning out of control. _

_"I am not one of those girls, Tommy. I will not be in a relationship like that." _

_Tommy heard the door open, the rushing rain, and then he heard the door slam close. _

"Did you cheat?" Jude decided that if he did cheat she would just leave and not deal with the graveling that was going to ensue till she could be comfortable with him again. Jude really hoped that he hadn't.

"Are you going to believe me if I said no? Shay was paying the strippers to do what strippers do. Except he was mainly paying to do stuff for me and not him. I kept telling him to stop but the more I fought more of them came. I finally had to leave him there. Darius is going to be pissed."

Jude just shook her head. Did she believe him? She would have to process it. Maybe talk to Shay the next time he was in town.

"We have to be at the studio in an hour." Jude whispered. Tommy sat up and looked at her face. Well he deserved whatever anybody said about him.

"You are lucky I learned a thing or two about covering shit." Jude said taking the last bite of her bacon.

"Thank you for breakfast and the necklace. I am going to go get ready."

"Wow dude think you put enough make up on today." Spied voiced as she walked into the recording booth.

"Shut up." Jude glared at him. Spied in return glared at Lord Squinty Frown. Tommy just shook his head and they started the day of recording.


	4. Seperation

It had been three hours since they showed up to work and they had nothing to show for it. Tommy could tell Jude was very distracted and he knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Tommy just wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fix this mistake. She had forgiven him for many things, but what he had done was it forgivable? Tommy didn't think he could do anything to get her to forgive him.

"Jude why don't we take a break." Tommy spoke through the intercom. Jude stared at him blankly she knew that was probably the best idea because she just couldn't constraint on the music right now, last night kept running through her head. He had really hit her, she just couldn't wrap her head around it. She knew it was an accident. None the less it happened and she couldn't get out of her mind. She really wanted that break but she also knew that if she took it he would try and talk to her.

"Jude?" He asked through the intercom. Jude shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Tommy gave her a questioning look. He had an idea of why she didn't want the break.

"Let's go to my office and talk real quick." This time he had demand in his voice. Jude always called it his producer tone. Jude sighed and took off her head phones and put them on the microphone.

"No hanky panky in the office. We don't want to wait here... AGAIN!" Spied called as Jude walked through the door. Jude turned around and gave him the go to hell look. Spied hadn't seen that look in a while and it stopped in dead in his tracks.

Jude and Tommy walked to his office and kept space between them. Everybody looked at the couple questioningly, since they had gotten together and were public about it they had been inseparable like you would have to walk around them not in-between them that was how close they were to each other all the time. They finally made it to his office. Tommy closed the door and the curtains behind him. Jude sat down on the couch. They had so many memories in here. Sneaking out of the studio while SME went and made a snack just to make out or more. Jude wanted to cry but she wasn't going to do that. It made her feel weak.

Tommy knelt in front of her putting his hands on her knees. She looked towards the ceiling she didn't want him to touch her. Tommy could feel her stiffen when he put his hands on her.

"Jude I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it and I will never do it again. I don't even know where to start to make it up to you!" Tommy said putting his head on her knees. What was she supposed to say. She just needed time. Jude didn't want to be the girl that staid with the abusive boyfriend because he said he would never do it again. Except Tommy wasn't like that. He had never hit her before just the once. Could she really stay with him?

"Please say something. Tell me something that I can do to make things a little better. I never meant to do it and swear on anything and everything that I will never do it again. I know you said you aren't going to be one of those girls. You won't be I swear! I won't be like my father I refuse. I am so sorry. I will say that to you till the day I die. Jude!"

Tears started rolling down her face. What was she supposed to do? She knew he meant every word he said but it still hurt, physically and emotionally.

"Tommy I don't know what to say. I need time. Time heals all wounds right? I never thought you would do that but you did, I don't know how to react to it. I don't want to be that girl and I believe you that you won't do it again. I just don't know if I can get over it right away or if I can at all." Hearing that made Tommy start to cry.

"Do you want me to move out for a little while?" Tommy asked looking into her eyes.

Did she? Jude hadn't even thought about it. Could she live without Tommy? Maybe right now that would be the best idea.

"Maybe. I don't know. How about you go stay the week in a hotel and we can go from there?" Jude suggested. Maybe a little time apart will fix it a little. Tommy nodded his head he was hoping she would have said no that she didn't want him to leave. He was going to do what she wanted though and give her some space.

"I will make the call when I get home and start packing as well. You know this is going to be in the tabloids right?" Tommy said standing up he could tell she wasn't comfortable with his touching her anymore and he needed to get used to that.

"Yes. I think we will be able to handle it." Jude wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"We. I like the sound of that. I hope it stays that way after a week. How about we call it a day?" Tommy wanted to go drink himself into a oblivion. That was what he planned to do when he got to his hotel room.

"I think it will. Just need some space, time to clear my head and decide what to do next. I still want us to talk every day. We will see each other here." Jude spoke she couldn't go a whole week without seeing or talking Tommy even now. That had to be a good sign right?

"Of course girl. Every day all day I will text you." He smiled at her.

"Good. Let's go home. " She said and smiled back.

At their house he called the closest hotel and made a reservation for that evening. He planned on taking Jude out to dinner first then having her drop him off at the hotel. He packed enough belongs to last two weeks just incase she decided that she wanted him gone longer.

The restaurant they went to was packed with paparazzi and Jude tried to do her best at covering up the bruise. They had tons of pictures taken of them through out their whole meal.

"I hope you know Jude while I am away I still plan on wooing you."

"Oh you do?" Jude flirted back. She was flirting but also trying to keep up appearances for the paparazzi.

"Yes. I am not going to give away my plans." Tommy smiled at her. The whole time they could see flashes around them.

They ate their meal and left in a hurry to get to the hotel before the paparazzi got there. When they got there it was too late someone had leaked that Lil' Tommy Q was going to be there.

"Well I wonder what kind of rumors are going to be in the tabloids this time?" Jude laughed bitterly. She was starting to regret this whole thing, she didn't know if she could handle people talking about their relationship after they worked so hard to get it to where it had been before the incident.

"I know. Well I am going to go in. I love you Jude more than you will ever know. I am sorry." He said and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the lips. The paparazzi caught that kiss.

"I love you too. I will text you to let you know I made it home safe. Have fun. Not to much though." She sadly smiled at him. He nodded and got out and went to the trunk and got out his bags. He took a deep breath and braved his way through the crowd and the questions.

This was going to be a very very long week.


End file.
